


Lucky to Have Been Where I Have Been

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, Suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after everything he's been through, Kieren's pretty lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky to Have Been Where I Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this late last night after thinking too much about soulmates and soulmate AUs. This seemed a lot more emo at 12:30 this morning.

All things considered, Kieren's been pretty damn lucky. He came back to life after killing himself. He's even been so lucky as to have not one, but two soulmates. In life, Rick put him under his spell. That ended tragically, but it had honestly been true love. In death, Simon had made him feel like there was blood in his veins, like he had a beating. Kieren didn't know how long it would last, but Simon was the love of his second life. Sure, both boys had worried Kieren's parents, but they were his soulmates; besides, what was a love story without a little struggle?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
